Always Loved, Never Forgotten
by kmaaser1207
Summary: The call no one ever wants to get. The trip no one wants to take. Moving forward is the hardest part until you remember: as long as they are always loved, they will never be forgotten. AU! (I'm not good a summaries... I hope that doesn't stop you from reading)


Always Loved, Never Forgotten

**A/N: So I never realized but one of my all time favorite Darry writers passed away in April (2012) and I didn't realize until July (2012)… I'm so sad that he had disappeared for a while and now he is gone forever. This person is DevientGrey. He was awesome at writing. Everything was brilliant! One of his friends has decided to take off all of his stories :( so now I won't get to finish the remainder of any I started, but I promise they were all amazing!**

**On a second note, this is my first tragic piece of writing (for this pairing and one this site). I know it's not perfect but here it is. Not to sound messed up, I got the death from DevientGrey and I got the way it happened from ATWT but I changed it up a bit. Sorry if it's bad… this is my first one of this genre.**

**Another thing, the Always Loved, Never Forgotten title is actually something that supports women's breast cancer. So yeah, just thought I'd throw that out there.**

**I don't own Harry Potter and I dedicate this (long overdue) story to DevientGrey.**

**Another thing! AU! Don't like? Don't read! I also don't know if my characters are out of character…**

* * *

Harry sat across the table from Hermione and Ron in the hospital's cafeteria. Harry's mind kept whirling around. It was impossible for him to stay calm or think about anything else.

Suddenly Harry abruptly got up and stormed out of the room in a manor that would have made Snape proud if he were wearing a black cloak.

Hermione tried to get up and stop him from leaving but Ron grabbed her arm and shook his head. She sat back down and buried her face in his sleeve. Ron watched his best friend walk out as he tried to comfort Hermione.

Harry's face was emotionless since he didn't know how to feel. His love of his life was lying on some hard metal as doctors furiously worked to save his life. He felt sad, angry, confused, and was strongly in denial. What had happened was Harry's fault, if only he had told Draco he would walk with him to the meeting, then maybe Draco and him could be at their favorite restaurant enjoying a nice meal.

Harry exited the hospital and pounded his fists on the brick wall next to the entrance. Tears that could no longer be kept in his eyes rolled down his face as he remembered the call.

"_Hello?" asked a panicked voice._

"_Yes? Who is this?" Harry asked wondering who was calling him to interrupt him while he was doing important work._

"_This is Kevin (it just happens to be a coincident that Kevin is DevientGrey's friend), is this Harry Potter?" The voice was frantic and shaking a bit._

"_Yes…" Harry replied tentative now._

"_Well I was driving behind your … friend, Draco, and there was this railroad crossing and his car seemed to stall out but I didn't know that so I honked at him. Soon I saw the train signals go off and the bars went down. I thought something was wrong when he didn't get out of the car so I got out of mine and tried to rush over to him. He was panicking and couldn't get the belt undone I went over and the window was rolled down so I tried to pull him out but I couldn't, and soon the train was right there and I panicked myself so I jumped out of the way. I'm so sorry I couldn't save him…" The voice was now a heavy sob, "He miraculously survived and is in the hospital but he is not doing well, he is at …"_

_Harry thanked the man and hung up. There was this numb feeling inside him now. All he could think about was rushing over to Draco and staying by his side. He called Hermione and Ron and they rushed over to the hospital to see what the damage was only they couldn't because the nurse said he was undergoing surgery. Harry put on quite a scene and they were escorted to the cafeteria._

And now he was Harry, a nervous wreck waiting for the results on Draco. It had been over four hours since he went under surgery and he couldn't stand it. Hermione brought him back inside for it was getting a little cold.

Harry sat in a waiting room with Ron and Hermione and some of Draco's family and friends.

"Harry, he's going to make it," Hermione reassured her friend.

He looked up at her with green eyes that held many emotions and were red from crying.

"Yeah, mate, he's really tough, I'm sure he wouldn't let this get him under. I'm sure after he wakes up, he will be wanting to get right up out of that bed and get back to work!" Ron tried as he patted Harry on the back.

Harry tried to smile at Ron but he couldn't.

"I know Draco can take more than that," Pansy said sympathetically from across the room.

Harry smiled at her and leaned against Hermione as she put her arm around him comfortingly.

After many hours of waiting the doctor came back. Harry was the first one up and at the doctor's side awaiting results. Harry just couldn't wait and asked the doctor how he was.

"Well, I'm sorry but he only has a short amount of time left and he insists on seeing Harry, who I assume is you," the doctor said in serious manor.

"What about us? We're his parents!" Lucius roared in protest.

"Well I'm sure you can go in too," the doctor opened the door to them and walked them back to where Draco was being held.

The three of them gasped as they saw Draco. He was on the bed with the covers pulled up to his waist. His chest was bare of clothing but was covered in stitches and bruises. The creamy skin was now ruined with these ugly things that some would go away but most wouldn't. There were needles poking him in each of his arms and patches that were hooked up to many machines. There were two tubes in his nose connected to some oxygen yank on the side of his bed.

His hair was not silky; it was covered in sweat and blood and matted to his face. His face was pained and bruised. There were many cuts especially on his cheeks.

His parents rushed over to his side and Harry followed.

"Mom… dad?" Draco asked in a very hoarse voice that was almost nothing.

"Yes Draco, we're here!" His mother replied as she gently stroked his face.

"I'm going to miss you two…"

"Draco, don't say that! You're going to make it out of this! Do you hear me?" His father replied even though he was fighting back a waterfall of tears.

"Yes dad," he mustered and tried to smile. When he looked up his eyes caught Harry's.

"Harry…" Draco breathed.

Lucius had to nearly pull his wife away from her son so Harry could have a few moments with their son.

"Draco I'm here," Harry started to cry again as he kneeled down next to Draco's bed and held his hand.

"Stop crying Harry," Draco whispered and tried to raise his hand to wipe away the tears. Harry helped the hand and rubbed it against his face.

"Draco, I should have driven you to that meeting," Harry cried out.

"No, I didn't need your help," Draco tried to scoff.

Harry laughed at how Draco was still the same even in his predicament.

"Harry, I just have one more request for you…"

"Yes anything," Harry replied eagerly.

"I want one last kiss."

"It wont be your last…" Harry cried harder.

"What did I say about crying?"

Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss his lover for what would be the last time.

Draco's lips were chapped but Harry could care less, they could be covered in vomit for all he cared.

All to soon the Draco stopped responding and there was the sound he never wanted to hear, the long beep of the machine that was keeping track of Draco's heart.

Soon there were people rushing into the room and Harry was pulled away from Draco. Draco's father and Ron held him back as he watched as paramedics attempted to revive the love of his life with no luck and then they were all escorted back to the waiting room.

* * *

The funeral was a about a week later. Narcissa informed Harry that he would be allowed to help with this funeral since he was Draco's fiancé.

It was hard to go over to Draco's house, more like mansion, and sort through some things dealing with the funeral and finally look at the will.

Narcissa had let Harry be the first one to read the will. Lucius and Narcissa sat across from Harry as he scanned over the paper. In the end he read it out loud.

"I Draco Malfoy have decided to make a living will just incase I run into some accident which either takes my life or makes me unable to make decisions for myself. If I am in serious conditions that show that I shall not be making a recovery…" Harry read and got to the part on which Draco left his stuff to, "I leave all my money in the hands of Harry J. Potter, whom I trust will put the money to good use. The house deed has both Harry's and my name on it, which shall go to Harry as well. I trust that Harry will be good and distribute any pictures he does not wish to keep to people who do want them. I wish for Harry and my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, to plan my funeral and have a plot right next to my parents. And lastly, I want my family and friends, who read this, not to cry while reading this. As hard as this is for all of you but you can't be weak, especially if you are apart of the Malfoy family. Crying is so undignified. Love you all, Draco Malfoy," Harry laughed slightly.

Narcissa had tears in her eyes despite what Draco had put in the will. In all honestly, how could he not expect someone to cry when reading anyone's will?

"Harry dear, I would like to discuss the funeral plans with you some other time. I think this is all I can take for now," Narcissa sobbed.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry agreed and showed himself out, leaving the will on the coffee table in the sitting room.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of the one and only Draco Malfoy. He lived with his parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy until he graduated high school and went on to college to study business. In college he met me, Harry Potter who became his partner and fiancé. We had planned to get married sometime soon after his career took off…" Harry continued, "For me the hardest thing to believe is that Draco was only 28 years old as of last Monday…"

Harry talked about the good times and the bad times they had together and the things they wanted to do but never would be able to. Once he was finished he offered the microphone to his parents who offered it to Blaise who offered it to Pansy and so on until everyone felt a little better about getting a story out about Draco or some confession they never told him.

The day before was the viewing and Draco had looked too peaceful in his casket with him wearing his favorite charcoal grey suit. It was unusual to see the man so calm and surrounded by flowers. His face was still pretty beat up but everyone could see past that.

Now it was time to close that casket up and burry it in the ground. Harry sobbed into Ron's shoulder as they carefully closed the casket and sealed it shut. Next was the trip to the graveyard.

The plots had to be some of the nicest plots anyone could have. Right next to Narcissa Black Malfoy was Draco Malfoy. The ground had been dug and now they lowered the casket into the hole. There was some sobbing and some straight faces, but overall everyone was more on the sad side.

Each loved one got to put a pile of dirt back on over the grave. Harry getting the last shovel before they took the truck and dumped on the rest. Once covered, the groundkeeper putting a fresh patch of grass over and people started leaving flowers. They gave one last look and finally left.

Hermione and Ron came over to Harry to let him know they were leaving, being the second to last people leaving. Ron patted him on the shoulder and then gave him a hug. Hermione gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. They gave one last look at their friend before leaving.

* * *

Home never felt the same, but Harry was too busy to move at the moment and it was painful to come home to an apartment just full of memories of something that would forever be just memories. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that way since he had gone back to work about a month ago. Anyways, Draco would want him to continue on with his life and not sit around skulking all the time. Harry had been trying not to skulk for the past few months now but it was hard. Draco was his other half! It felt like a part of Harry had died when Draco died.

Just thinking about it now brought a tear to his eye, but he didn't let it fall. He could do this, just maybe not now. It may take a while to get over this death, but he knew he had to let go. Skulking would do nothing to bring Draco back. Think about Draco brought a smile to his face because he could see him now. Doing one of his famous smirks and rolling his eyes at Harry right now for being a softie.

At that moment, Harry was determined to make a better effort at moving on. He smiled as he looked down at the shooting case in front of him. He knew for sure, as long Draco was always loved, he would never be forgotten, and he could move forward.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this story. It has been over a year since I worked on this last. Writing sad stories is always hard. This is actually the first one shot I actually decided to finish in a while. It may not be the best, but I tried! Hopefully I don't write too many sad fics… they are sad! I have other stories I'm working on! One for this pairing that I'm really excited for, and hopefully I wont be lazy on that because I really want to finish that one!**

**Even though this was a sad story, I hope you enjoyed. I would appreciate your input! (Constructive criticism or a comment, because I know nobody's perfect (but I'll say this now, please don't be too harsh… you might scare me away from writing more…)) thanks for reading.**


End file.
